Mr. Arya Dey
Mr. Arya Dey (born on April 23,1978) is a veteran Information Technology Executive ''' (over a decade worth of experience in '''American Fortune 100 companies and Indian Information Technology primes collectively both as a full time employee as well as a software consultant) with an extremely diversified '''and '''cross platform '''work experience in '''Sales and Finance, Networking, Manufacturing and Real Estate '''industries.Dey has performed his roles for the most part in the Information Technology '''services companies Tata Consultancy Services,Wipro Technologies and Accenture (through a different vendor pureIntegration based in Herndon, Virginia) although he played the roles of financial programmer analyst 'and 'technical sales consultant '''with '''product companies Symantec 'and 'Oracle Corporation.'Performing his roles in the '''Sales and Finance '''organizations (or associated roles) of any company has been more enjoyble to Dey rather than working for some other departments.First person interaction with the customer and closing the '''Sales '(product or service as the case maybe),'''prospecting '''for new customers and finding new market places for expanding the presence of the existing business is Dey's primary motivating factors.Apart from his interests in 'Sales '''he also took part in 'Business Process Improvement (BPI) initiatives like performing Six Sigma DMAIC project for General Electric (GE) Corporate Information Systems (representing Tata Consultancy Services). Since childhood Dey has nurtured an interest in the fields of creativity,decorative arts and building engineering models.Since his young age he has built several engineering models on different topics.However his sense of decorative arts started flourishing since the year 2007 when he started decorating his apartments in different states of the United States of America as he moved for the purpose of his Information Technology career.For details regarding Dey's interior decoration concepts refer to the article Interior Decoration Concepts by Arya Dey wiki 'authored by Dey himself.For details regarding Dey's scale modeling ideas and collections refer to the article 'Scale Modeling by Arya Dey wiki.'The article on Dey's scale modeling ideas is presently being authored and updates can be accessed directly from the article itself or 'Dey's professional profile's feed (articles section).More details on these articles can be found on Interest in Architecture and Decorative Arts 'section of this article. Mr. Dey has always admired the idea of 'Entrepreneurship since he grew up in an environment of self made entrepreneurs both in his own family and extended family.Since his childhood Dey took part as an apprentice '''in their family business Bayan Shilpa Sangha,Calcutta and learned the basics of people management,vendor management,purchasing negotiations,consumer sales and above all else running a small organization efficiently.Later these skills helped him manage small sized teams as a project leader as well as technical advisor in his Information Technology career.In the year 2011 Dey also formed Crearch Associates,a startup company dealing with building real estate to supply the consumer needs with a few other individuals as partners.Dey has performed the key role of accounts and also supervised and supported as necessary the other aspects of a construction company. '''Family background Mr. Dey was born in Calcutta,West Bengal to Mr. Arun Dey '''and Mrs. '''Bratati Dey.Both of his parents are from dignified families of the old Bengal.While his father Arun Dey comes from the upper class family of the late Botto Krishna Dey '''from the suburb of Begampur and Calcutta,West Bengal his mother comes from the upper class family of the late '''Shambhunath Dutta '''from the suburb of Burdwan and Calcutta.Late Botto Krishna Dey was an eminent businessman of Calcutta and jointly headed the premium textile outlet called Bayan Shilpa Sangha and Janasheba Bostraloy along with his brothers. As far as Arya Dey is aware of the facts late Botto Krishna Dey and his wife Kalidashi Debi were the owners of several dozens of acres of land in their paternal place of Begampur and her brother had around thirty five acres of land at Sundarban. Apart from these lands late Botto Krishna Dey was also known to own a theatre (also known as a cinema hall in the Indian colloquial English) in Calcutta.Unfortunately much of the wealth was lost due to reasons not known to Arya Dey because of the againg factor of the family history.Dey went to the old family home of Begampur only once at the early stage of his life.Late Shambhunath Dutta was an honourable officer of the respected entity Shipping Corporation of India.Late Shambhunath Dutta and his wife were the owners of land in Burdwan.Since the family shifted to Calcutta from Burdwan when late Shambhunath Dutta was young himself not much is known about the past apart from there old homes in Lansdown Road,Calcutta. Mrs. Bratati Dey's uncle,Arya Dey's maternal grand father Shri 'Sunil Adhya '''is an eminent surgeon (F.R.C.S,M.R.Cog,London) in the state of West Bengal who is married to the grand daughter of late '''Murari Mohan Laha '''the founder of Pasteur Laboratories,Calcutta namely Smt. Manjulika Dhar.The elder brother of Smt. Manjulika Dhar,Shri '''Bimal Dhar '''is a respected member of the guild of book sellers of Calcutta Book Fair and the present owner of the eminent U N Dhur Sons Private Limited in College Street,Calcutta.Late Botto Krishna Dey and late Murari Mohan Laha had established business relationship. Dey grew up with a cross cultural Indian and Western extended family background where the quality of a person is decided by his or her personal set of values in lieu of their religious or ethnic affiliation. Dey's own cousin Adhiraj's grandmother Noreen Martin (also known as Nita Mukherjee in Bengali) is originally from Australia.She got married to Adhiraj's grandfather an Indian Brahmin businessman and settled permanently in India.She is a respected old lady staying in Calcutta with some of her Indian family members Several of Dey's extended family members are settled outside of India in respected posts of doctor,micro biologist,lawyer and businessmen in places of Europe,United States of America,Canada and Australia.This diverse and cross cultural extended family background has exposed Dey to the environment of liberal thinking from a young age.Because of this Dey has formed a particular distaste for religious or cultural extremism be it Eastern culture or Western culture. 'Education and early life In 1984 at the age of 5 Dey was admitted to the Scottish Church Collegiate School,Calcutta.He matriculated from this school in first class and got admitted to the Scottish Church College,Calcutta in the year 1994.Dey completed his Higher Secondary studies with first class and started of with his studies in Physics Honours in the Calcutta University in 1996.In 1997 Dey appeared for the''' West Bengal Joint Entrance Examination and got admitted to the Institute of Engineering and Management,Kalyani University in the '''Computer Engineering branch.In the year of 2001 he earned a degree in Bachelor's in Technology(B.Tech) with a first class 'ranking. 'Taste and family apprenticeship Since his early days Dey was drawn to the subjects of Individualism,Western Arts and Classical architecture,Sherlock Holmes, criminal psychology analysis,Law,Military,Science fiction and Advanced technology.However his prime interests were always about travelling the world,Business and Finance and scale models.Money and creativity '''producing money has been the core of Dey's personal values.Beyond these he learnt the basics of photography from Arun Dey and also developed the hobby of collecting stamps and coins of the colonial era in India.Dey was trained by his parents in the rigours of building and maintaining buisness transactions with customers,developing new clients and finding new suppliers to produce new opportunities for closing new deals with his on the work training at Bayan Shilpa Sangha at his childhood days.Because of the eminence of the era old Bayan Shilpa Sangha the business entity served the need of many eminent families of the colonial Calcutta.The list includes but not limited family members of Marble Palace,Calcutta, Rabindra Mallick,Banalata Mallick and many others to start with. '''Hobbies In the early stages of his life Dey felt natural attraction towards advanced technology,computers and building scale models.Since his early days Dey was fond of making models of various millitary machines like aero planes,aircraft carriers,bridges and houses using paper boards.In short it was the idea of making a "bigger and good looking piece from smaller pieces" that he thoroughly enjoyed.At the age of 12 Dey built a model of the bridge in the famous Hollywood production''' The Bridge on the River Kwai using simple wooden sticks,paper boards,adhesive and cotton using assistance from his father Mr. Arun Dey.This four feet wide and two and a half feet tall model attracted some admiration from some of the acquaintances of the family. '''Religious views Dey is an agnostic and relies upon science and reasoning to arrive at his decision for the most part. 'Information Technology career' Dey started of with his career as an Information technology professional in the year of 2001. During his ongoing career he kept pace with learning various technologies and working with many companies under various circumstances.He has performed roles for Oracle Corporation, Symantec,Wipro Technologies and Tata Consultancy Services in the reverse order as a full time employee both in United States of America and in India. He has played the role of a''' software consultant on temporary contracts with '''Cisco Systems Inc in San Jose,California,Toyota Financial Services in Los Angeles,CVS Pharmacy in Providence,Rhode Island,Google in Mountain View,California,Wells Fargo in San Francisco,Accenture in Philadelphia and a few others from the East Coast of the United States. For additional reading refer to [http://in.linkedin.com/in/aryadey summary of Dey's professional details]. 'Recognition' It is during these years Dey learnt a lot of diverse technologies and adopted with several customer related environments.For his efforts he got a few minor recognitions from his internal and external customers.He received the big fish team award and finished his Six Sigma Green Belt Certification during his engagement in Tata Consultancy Services - General Electric (Corporate Information Systems) relationship representing Tata Consultancy Services.In the United States of America he received team award from Cisco Systems Inc. for the Revenue Control Optimization (RCO) project as a senior consultant and another minor quarterly award from Symantec as a full time employee. Apart from the above awards he received several company internal awards from company he was employed with in Greenbelt, Maryland. 'Entrepreneurship career' In the year 2011 Dey decided to start his entrepreneurship career anew after challenged attempts against starting it early on .Considering Information Technology to be his prime interest he scaled down his efforts later on. 'Speeches' Dey delivered several business building related speeches during his presence in some of the American Enterprise Summits. The content of these speeches include but not limited to how he received the ideas of free market economy and the potential ways of improving the sales cycle efficiency.Being interactive in nature these speeches were a qualified learning experience for Dey in the sphere of business to consumer sales. During his speeches he advocated primarily on the following points: *Learn the needs of the consumers before advocating the features of the product or the service to be sold *How to keep the consumers interested about the brand value *Quality and cost trade off to keep the consumer interested *After sales support 'Self realization' Dey realized that the best business option for him would be something that comes naturally to him.Since he has always been interested about the construction and manufacturing sectors he decided to start a construction business in the year 2011. However due to several constraints he scaled down his efforts later on. 'Interest in Architecture and Decorative Arts' Dey has a natural interest in the subjects of Architecture and Creativity.Since his early ages he has made several paper board buildings with complete planing of such models before the construction phase.One such building was the small four feet long,eight inches wide and eighteen inches tall model of the famed bridge of Calcutta namely Howrah Bridge.He struggled a lot preparing the iron casing of the bridge and as he would suggest today building The Bridge on the River Kwai was much simpler because of its simplistic build.Without the help from Mr.Arun Dey this built of Howrah bridge would have been difficult for Dey to complete at his younger days.In modern times when Dey has moments to spare from his schedule he prefers to spend some time with Lego. During his stay in Fremont,California he finished the build of Lego Imperial Star Destroyer set 10030,Lego Eiffel Tower set 10181 and Lego Taj Mahal set 10189. In the coming years in his spare moments Dey wishes to finish the Lego Architecture sets Fallingwater set 21005 ,White House set 21006,Farnsworth House set 21009 ,Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum set 21004,Sydney Opera House set 21012,Brandenburg Gate set 21011,Tower Bridge set 10214,Robie Houseset 21010,Burj Khalifa set 21008,Sears Tower set 21000 and Empire State Building set 21002. Apart from the above sets based on Lego Architecture series there are couple of other science fiction related sets Start Wars Imperial Super Star Destroyer set 10221 and Star Wars Imperial Shuttle set 10212 that Dey wishes to complete. 'Interior Decoration concepts' During the early part of the year 2007 when Dey was staying in Mount Laurel, New Jersey and at a later stage in Philadelphia he was attracted to the idea of making interior decoration as his profession.However due to his job related constraints he was unable to make such a move.Dey decided to start experimentation on his own by decorating his own living quarters in Philadelphia.Since childhood Dey was attracted to the historical topics of the Roman Empire and the Knighthood and decided to baseline his interior decoration concepts on these topics. 'Caesar's Palace' His first ever trial and error project was as he would name it as Caesar's Palace.Dey started this project was started in the year of 2007 in Mount Laurel,New Jersey and continued it in Philadelphia,Mountain View and Fremont in California till he left the United States.The goal was to decorate the main hall and the bedrooms in a mixed yet related flavour of ancient Roman and Greek styling. The original photos of the items collected and decorated with were not photographed by Dey at that point of time so only reference photos are provided here.A few of the items were bought from the vendor Design Toscano so "only" the reference photos will be from this vendor's reference manual.In the original photos either Dey or his past business contacts or both would be visually present. For the project Caesar's Palace 'Dey chose the bust of Julius Caesar to be placed at the northern corner of his hall that led to the patio.He decorated the statue by encircling it with decorative green plantation making a perfect square with the bust at its centre.A virtual garden landscape was made with a carpet (which had the colour of mud) as the base of this entire set of square shaped green patch encircling Caesar's bust at its centre.One piece of 98 inches high greek column was added at the rear right corner of the square in such a way that the base of the column was invisible from the frontal view due to the presence of the green patch peremeter.This entire set considering the width of the column consumed a perfect square shaped 52 inches by 52 inches worth of space at the corner of Dey's hall to create a feeling of an indoor garden in a Greek/Roman combined styling. The bust of Mars was placed in the bedroom over a black wooden box which was treated as a pedestal.The wooden box itself was not a designer item but matched the bronze finish of the statue from the colour perspective.Dey believed that the emblem of Mars could be used as a sign of energy although some Feng shui expert may choose to put a different theory of a "pleasing energy atmosphere" in the bed room.The box that was chosen was of the dimension of 36 inches by 36 inches and the statue of the bust of Mars was placed on the left hand side of the box. To expand the set Dey used his knowledge of Greek mythology and added another Gothic statutory item with the set.According to Greek mythology Ares (in Roman mythology Mars) is the owner of several dragons and his weapons of war and prefers a warlike atmosphere around him.To reproduce this Dey added a Gothic Castle Dragons bookends set that he purchased from one of his vendors Design Toscano and filled it with his favourite historical novels.The bookends were placed on the right hand side of the 36 inches by 36 inches box.At this point the set was lacking the part pertaining to the weapons of Ares.However Dey was needed to move to the San Francisco Bay Area regarding his job related career and could not finish the remainder of the set.After moving to Mountain View,California Dey resumed his project regarding this set.He purchased the Roman Gladius sword with scabbard and the display case (as can be seen from the sample photo of Design Toscano's catalogue) included in the set (the original photo of Dey's Gladius sword can be found on 'Interior decoration concepts by Arya Dey wiki in the part regarding Sands of Egypt concept) and added it on the base of the bust of Mars. At that point of time during 2008 the set was complete with the bust of Mars (depicting Ares),the Gothic Castle Dragons bookends (depicting the dragons of Ares),Roman Gladius sword (depicting weapons of Ares) and Dey's favourite novels contained within the bookends (depicting a warlike atmosphere to be sensed).Dey found much creative pleasure in building this set of Mars atop the 36 inches by 36 inches black box in accordance with Greek mythology. For complete details about this concept Caesar's Palace refer to the wiki Interior decoration concepts by Arya Dey. 'Sands of Egypt' Sands of Egypt 'is the second ever interior decoration project that Dey started working on.This project started during the early part of the year of 2007 in the same apartment where Dey was staying in Philadelphia. The prime difference between the concepts '''Sands of Egypt '''and '''Caesar's Palace '''was the size of the statues used and the cost involved in creating imaginary concepts using such items.Some of the statues used in different sets across different parts of the apartments where Dey stayed at Mount Laurel in New Jersey,Philadelphia,Mountain View and Fremont in California were almost 98 inches high.However there were smaller wall hanging items as well in the smaller sets of this concept.A lot of indoor plantation were used in Sands of Egypt to give the scenes a virtual oasis kind of a look.However no virtual water body or posters of water bodies were used to complete the presence of the virtual oasis.This was not the case for the concept '''The Glory of Greece '''where wall posters of water bodies were indeed used by Dey to provide for a oceanic backdrop for one of the sets in that concept. One of the big sets of Sands of Egypt involved a statue of Anubis measuring around 98 inches high atop his pedestal from Dey's vendor Design Toscano,a large decorative palm tree matching the height of the statue of Anubis and a base with the colour of sand to create a look of a virtual desert.A poster of the Giza pyramid complex bought from a vendor was added to the set at around middle of the year of 2008. The set itself was incomplete till that point as Dey still needed to purchase another 98 inches tall statue of Khnum,King Tut sculptural floor lamp from Design Toscano,another poster of the Great Sphinx and another decorative palm tree which is similar to the first one.By early 2010 after the visit of couple of business contacts at Dey's apartment at Fremont,California all of the elements were ready and according to Dey's satisfaction to construct the full and final set of the '''Sands of Egypt '''concept.Refer to the wiki 'Interior decoration concepts by Arya Dey to get a complete picture of the half built set with the as observed by the visitors. Finally with all of the elements purchased from several vendors by January 2010 just a few months before leaving the United States Dey started building his largest ever interior decoration set among all of his concepts.'''The space requirement for the entire set to be in a single shot was huge as it now consists of the following items : One 98 inches high statue of Anubis purchased from Design Toscano One 98 inches high statue of Khnum purchased from Design Toscano One 76 inches high statue of King Tut floor lamp purchased from Design Toscano Couple of eight feet tall decorative palm trees purchased from a local art shop at Fremont One poster of the Great Pyramid complex of Giza purchased from the internet One poster of the Great Sphnix of Giza purchased from the internet Apart from the above mentioned elements couple of sofa items were also added in the list. The entire set was constructed with the left wall (if looking outwards towards the direction of the patio from within the hall of Dey's apartment in Fremont) in the back.The full measure of the left wall was around 15 feet and it was wide enough for the space requirement for this huge set.Dey placed the King Tut floor lamp at the middle of the wall after taking accurate measurement of the wall using a measuring tape.Once installed atop its base the lamp was powered on in an attempt to create an effect of a mild afternoon sun.On both sides of the lamp 24 inches worth of space were left behind and the sofas were installed on the left as well as the right.On top of the sofas both of the posters were installed.On the right was the poster of the Great Pyramid complex of Giza and on the left was the poster of the Great Sphnix.Both posters were patched on the wall at a reasonable height of 56 inches from the floor to keep the look in proportion with the rest of the set considering the heights of the statues atop the pedestals and other elements of the set.Once again on both sides of the sofas 24 inches worth of space were left behind (to be specific on the right hand side of the sofa on the right of the lamp and on the left hand side of the sofa on the left hand side of the lamp).The 76 inches high decorative palm trees were installed on the right side of the right hand side sofa and on the left hand side of the left hand side sofa.Again on both sides of the palm trees (to be specific the left hand side of the left hand side palm tree and the right hand side of the right hand side palm tree) the statues of Anubis and Khnum were installed atop the individual pedestals.The placing of these large statues were interchanged to give the set fresh look as well. That constiututes the largest set of the Sands of Egypt and also the largest of all of the sets from among all of the concepts of interior decorations by Dey.This set was built with the idea of expanding the set symmetrically which is an important factor for building a good looking set.After completion of this set Dey named the wall of his apartment as '''The Giza Corner.This kind of sets are good additions for big halls and lobbies within the office complexes.Ironically the photo of the complete set '''was never shoot (partial photo as taken by Dey's business contact with Dey posing in front of Anubis before the initiation of construction of the complete set is visible above which is the first photo of this concept Sands of Egypt) so Dey used reference pictures from the vendors' product catalogues to depict the quality of items used in this set. The total '''cost of construction '''of this set with all of items included was at an estimated price of '''4000 United States Dollars during January 2010.The success and self confidence Dey achieved by constructing this set all by himself from planning to execution was one of the prime reasons for Dey's career change decision by the end of 2010. For complete details about this concept Sands of Egypt refer to the wiki Interior decoration concepts by Arya Dey. 'The Glory of Greece' It is during the early part of the year of 2007 when Dey was staying in the outskirts of Philadelphia namely Mount Laurel in the state of New Jersey he started formulating his third interior decoration concept The Glory of Greece '''together with Caesar's Palace and Sands of Egypt.Considering the budget of developing individual sets The Glory of Greece was indeed comparable to that of the Caesar's Palace and that of Sands of Egypt.However none of the five sets of the concept The Glory of Greece were comparable to the exclusive set The Giza Corner (complete) from Sands of Egypt. A medium sized set '''Apollo Indoor Garden '''was the first set in this concept.For this set the elements that were used are as follows : One piece of Apollo Belvedere sculptural bust purchase from Design Toscano One piece of Corinthian pedestal purchased from Design Toscano One piece of Prometheus wall pediment purchased from Design Toscano One set of large topiary tree set purchased from Design Toscano (the large tree was used for the set for its size) One garden poster purchased from allposters One 36 inches by 24 inches piece of a carpet purchased from a local Home Depot outlet A set of decorative synthetic plant was purchased with removable leaves from a local art shop For this set a 36 inches wide wall section just by the sliding door (leading to patio) was selected.The height of the room was eight feet as well.The 31 inch wide Prometheus pediment was placed at the middle of the wall at a height of 72 inches from the floor.All of the measures were taken by Dey by using a measuring tape.A poster (reference picture of the poster is as shown on the left) of the garden which was purchased from the vendor allposters were placed at the left corner of the Prometheus pediment (looking at the direction of the patio from within the room).Since the poster had a width of 24 inches this left a white space of width 7 inches on the right hand corner below the Promethus pediment.The poster was placed in such a way that there was a gap of 3 inches between the base of the pediment and the top of the poster.The purpose of leaving this gap would be clear in the next sentence or two.The large topiary tree (a reference photo of the tree is as shown on the right as Dey did not take picture of his set at that point of time) was placed utilizing the white space area of 7 inches so the work in progress composition would have a rectangular shape.The statue of Apollo was placed atop the Corinthian pedestal (as shown on the left as a reference picture from the product catalogue of Design Toscano) and then the setup was put in front of the garden poster in such a way that the tip of the Apollo statue had the same height as the third stair visible on the garden poster.This is why a 3 inch gap was kept between the Prometheus wall pediment and the poster.A mud coloured carpet piece with a measure of 36 inches by 24 inches was used as the base of the entire set on middle of which the Corinthian pedestal stood and on the right was the large topiary tree.Then decorative plant leaves were spread on the carpet to provide for an expression of a virtual muddy garden on which the statue atop the pedestal is standing.The poster was meant to complement this view of muddy garden with green plantation.The wall pediment of Prometheus was more of a surprise decoration extension element in this set. The Apollo Indoor Garden set was one of the small sets that were rather expensive to build because of the pricing of the statutory items that were used for this set.The estimated cost of this set at that point of time was around 500 United States Dollars.The reproduction of creating a muddy garden with a piece of carpet and spreading decorative green leaves on it to depict the picture of the poster provided Dey with an element of creative satisfaction. For '''complete details about this concept The Glory of Greece 'refer to the wiki 'Interior decoration concepts by Arya Dey. 'The Persian Sun' Due to the lack of knowledge about the history of the Persian civilization Dey struggled early on developing The Persian Sun concept to any proportion.It is during the later stage of the year of 2008 when Dey developed a foundation about his concept based on the icons like Persian Griffin and Assyrian winged bull. Only one set namely The Guardians of Persia'''was added and worked on by Dey in this concept by 2010.Later on not much progress was made on this particular set or the concept as a whole. One of the elements that were used for the development of this set was a pair of Griffin which was purchased from the vendor Design Toscano.The photo shown on the left hand side is an original photo of one of the griffins in the pair.This photo was taken by a visitor visiting Dey's place during the later part of 2009 at his residence in Fremont.This piece was installed on a wall section that was facing the main entrance of Dey's apartment to depict the idea of guarding Dey's residence, The Griffin pair was added at a height of around 65 inches from the floor.There was no special reason of choosing the height all the way upto 65 inches however.Couple of other elements were added just below the griffin pair which are as follows : One set of Excalibur,Sword of the Noble King Arthur purchased from Design Toscano (during 2008 when Dey was in Mountain View) One pair of Dragon's Talons wall sculpture purchased from Design Toscano (during 2008 when Dey was in Mountain View) The sword was placed within the pair of the dragon's talons and the talons' pair was installed by the base of the pair of griffins.As for the set itself there were several other elements.Mostly the set was complete with a collection of a mixture of both the Persian and the English Griffins giving it more of a feeling of fantasy,According to true historical evidences Dey is not awre of any real connection between the English and the Persian history considering his limited knowledge on this subject. For '''complete details about this concept The Persian Sun refer to the wiki Interior decoration concepts by Arya Dey. 'Knighthood' The Knighthood was one of the most colourful concepts among all of the history based concepts by Dey.This concept was extended with several sets which were built with big statutory items,wearable suits of armour made up of sophisticated and polished carbon steel,armour suit display cases from internet portal ebay,decorative plantations purchased from local art shops,carpet pieces to reproduce mock terrain,wall posters and wall sculptures.This concept was easily the most expensive concept '''considering the total of the construction costs of all the sets in this concept. The biggest set in this concept was '''A Knight's Tale which was the second biggest among all of the sets after The Giza Corner(complete version).This set could have easily been''' the most expensive set by an immense margin if Dey would not have received the armoured suits (meant for this set) from one of his friends who purchased it from an Asian vendor namely alibaba and helped Dey save a hefty sum.The elements which were used to construct this set are as follows: One set of white knight armour suit complete with a sword and a wooden base (purchased from the portal alibaba) One set of spanish knight armour suit complete with a sword and a wooden base (purchased from the portal alibaba) Two sets of pure glass diaplay cases measuring almost seven feet in height with varnished wooden bases (custom built set purchased from the portal ebay) One set of large topiary trees (purchased from Design Toscano,the same item that was used for '''Apollo Indoor Garden set) One set of Italian Armour and Halberd sculpture (purchased from the vendor Design Toscano) One set of full size Knight of the round table (purchased from the vendor Design Toscano) One set of Knights of the round table tabletop statue (purchased from the vendor Design Toscano) One set of sixteenth century battle armour collection wall decor (purchased from the vendor Design Toscano) One piece of Virtues of Honour wall frieze (purchased from the vendor Design Toscano) One piece of Medieval Joust wall frieze (purchased from the vendor Design Toscano) Several pieces of mud coloured carpet pieces for the formation of the sets' bases (purchased from a local Home Depot outlet) Numerous sets of decorative plantation with removable leaves (purchased from a local art shop) A reference photo of the white knight armour suit as mentioned above as an element of A Knight's Tale set has been placed above as the original set used by Dey was not photographed at that point of time. The estimated cost of this set at the end of assembling all of the items was comparable to that of The Giza Corner set (complete version) during the year of 2007 when Dey was staying at Mount Laurel,New Jersey and at a later stage in Philadelphia in the same year. For complete details about this concept Knighthood 'refer to the wiki 'Interior decoration concepts by Arya Dey. 'Fine Scale Modelling' 'Scale Models built by Dey' For more details about this article refer to Scale Modelling by Arya Dey. 'Scale Models owned by Dey' For more details about this article refer to Scale Modelling by Arya Dey. 'Dey's favourite scale models from international modelers' 'Star Wars Super Star Destroyer wooden model' For more details about this article refer to Scale Modelling by Arya Dey. 'References & External Links' 1. Dey's [http://in.linkedin.com/in/aryadey professional profile] on Linkedin '''as of '''September 2012 2. Dey's [http://in.linkedin.com/in/deyarya professional profile '('entrepreneurial)] on Linkedin '''as of '''September 2012 3. 'Dey's [http://www.brijj.com/arya-dey-1 '''professional profile ']on '''Brijj '''as of '''September 2012 4. Dey's [http://www.yatedo.com/p/Arya+Dey professional profile] in Silicon Valley,California 5. Professional [http://www.spoke.com/people/arya-dey-3e1429c09e597c1005bc8be9 reference link ''']on '''Spoke '''for '''Cisco Systems Inc. 6. 'More [http://www.spoke.com/people/arya-dey-3e1429c09e597c1005d4da3d '''professional reference ']on '''Spoke '''regarding IT career in '''Silicon Valley,California 7. '''Dey's [http://www.spoke.com/people/arya-dey-4fdb583af2614831bf004040 '''professional reference] on Spoke '''as of '''February 2012 8. Reference for [http://interiordecorationconceptsbyaryadey.wikia.com/wiki/Interior_Decoration Interior Decoration concepts] by Arya Dey '''(authored by '''Dey) 9. 'Reference for [http://aryadeyscalemodels.wikia.com/wiki/Scale_Modelling '''Scale Modelling Concepts '] by 'Arya Dey '(authored by '''Dey) 10. '[http://www.slideshare.net/aryadey/arya-dey '''Resume of Arya Dey ']as of '''September 2012 11. More reference 12. Dey's [http://aryadey1978.blogspot.com/ personal blog space '''] on '''blogspot 13. ' More [http://www.peerpower.com/pub/aryadey '''professional profile ']references ('''Peerpower) 14. Dey's [http://www.siliconindia.com/profiles/Arya-Dey-8D4HJoAl.html professional profile '''] on '''Silicon India '''as of '''February 2012 15. Dey's [http://pinterest.com/aryadey1978/ photo sharing ''']on '''Pinterest 16. Professional '''and '''Business networking '''with '''Dey '''on '''Ecademy 17. Dey's [http://be.net/aryadey creative professional profile] on Behance network 18. Dey's broadcasts '''on '''Twitter 19. More profiles (Entrepreneur) 20. Dey's [https://plus.google.com/107485001117191177486 social networking profile] on Google Plus 21. Dey's [http://facebook.com/arya.dey social networking profile ''']on '''Facebook 22. ' 'More '''links '''23. Dey's [http://www.youtube.com/user/1978aryadey video sharing '''] on '''Youtube 24. Dey's [http://www.myspace.com/aryadey1978 social networking profile ''']on '''Myspace 25. ' Professional and [http://www.xing.com/profile/Arya_Dey '''Business networking ']with '''Dey '''on '''Xing 26. ' Dey's [http://www.scribd.com/doc/97202882/Arya-Dey-Biography '''biographic link ']on '''Scribd Category:Browse Category:Biography